Brackets for securing tailpipes to a vehicle frame or body are commonly known. These brackets generally take the form of a strap having an upper end secured to the frame or body of the vehicle with a U-bolt connected to the lower end of the strap. A base portion having an arcuate surface is secured to the legs of the U-bolt by a pair of nuts so as to form a circular opening through which the tailpipe extends.
One disadvantage with this conventional tailpipe bracket is the need to remove both nuts from the legs of the U-bolt so that the base portion can be separated therefrom when the tailpipe must be replaced. Also, the conventional tailpipe bracket must be manufactured in varying sizes since the U-bolt and base portion do not conform to different sized tailpipes.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a universal tailpipe holding bracket which permits quick and easy replacement of the tailpipe.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a tailpipe bracket which can accommodate various sizes of tailpipes.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of a tailpipe bracket which requires the loosening of only one bolt for the replacement of a tailpipe.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a tailpipe bracket which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description.